The present invention generally relates to the slicing of food products and more particularly to a method and apparatus for conducting such slicing on food products such as large meat sticks. The invention involves continuously feeding meat sticks or the like toward, into and through a slicer in a manner whereby the leading end of the next stick to be sliced exerts feeding direction pressure upon, and typically is in virtual engagement with, a severed butt end of the downstream stick which has been substantially completely sliced into stacks of sliced products such as stacks of sliced luncheon meat. Meat sticks are thus handled even at particularly fast feed rates and without experiencing jamming, reduced yields and poor slicing line utilization typically experienced when continuously feeding large meat sticks through industrial slicers. The advantages of the invention are especially significant when the food sticks are frozen.
With certain products such as food products that are processed in large sticks, blocks, chubs, loafs or the like, it is often desirable to handle these large masses in a frozen or partially frozen state. Various reasons for processing under such conditions include ease of manipulation of the sliced products so as to form neat stacks of slices due to the fact that frozen or partially frozen slices will present low friction interfaces with each other whereby they are readily moved into alignment. Refrigerated but non-frozen food products such as luncheon meats for example sever into slices which are difficult to mechanically move once one slice engages another slice or other surface, thereby rendering extremely difficult the neatening of stacks which are produced by conventional slicing equipment. While frozen or partially frozen products are typically preferred for handling and other reasons before and after the slicing operation itself, frozen products traditionally present a more difficult slicing problem than do non-frozen but otherwise identical products being sliced on a continuously fed slicer of the type which does not utilize a butt gripper. Problems associated with continuous slicing, such as butt pull through, can be reduced by raising the temperature of the product. However, raising the temperature of the product being sliced normally is not a viable option because of the importance of proper low temperatures to handling of the slices.
Approaches have been used in the past for continuously slicing these types of products, but the yields have been disappointingly low and the waste has been greater than desired. Improvements in yields and waste factors often can be gained by significantly reducing the feeding speed of the slicing apparatus. Traditional approaches have avoided continuous end-to-end engaging passage of consecutive frozen or partially frozen sticks through the slicing apparatus by using butt gripping assemblies that positively feed each stick up until the butt gripper approaches the blade. This spaces the sticks apart and, in effect, slices one stick at a time. While these approaches have been proven effective in handling of the individual sticks through the slicers with little jamming, these traditional approaches result in inefficient utilization of the slicing equipment when compared with the potential efficiencies of a truly continuous feeding approach.
An approach which has been attempted in seeking to capture the potential efficiencies of continuous feed arrangements includes the use of a so-called orifice assembly. An orifice assembly is intended to support a food stick (primarily laterally) or the like as it passes through the slicer. Typically, an orifice assembly includes a cylindrical member or other member having a peripheral shape corresponding to that of the stick or the like being sliced. This cylindrical or similarly shaped member has a leading edge which is very closely spaced from the slicing blade and is intended to provide some support for the stick during slicing. Some approaches suggest using orifices having smooth inside surfaces, while others suggest somewhat roughened surfaces for contacting the sticks or the like. Pressure applied to the sticks can be adjusted in an effort to better hold the butt; however, if too much pressure is applied, the hide can be squeezed off of the product by the orifice assembly, rendering the product unacceptable, and still have uncontrolled butt end pull through subsequently resulting in product jams.
It has been found that the use of an orifice assembly alone does not remedy the problems associated with continuous product slicing, especially insofar as butt end pull through and slicer jamming and disappointing yield and waste experiences are concerned. Typically about 6 to 8 linear inches, often up to about 12 inches, of the butt end of the stick can be lost. Another consequence of frequent jams and pull through is associated with the need for an operator to interact with the slicer such as by using a hand to remove a jammed butt end, creating a condition that can lead to potential reduction of sanitary conditions, which can shorten the shelf life of the sliced products.
It has been found that by combining a number of features, significant improvements in slicing of frozen food products, particularly frozen luncheon meat sticks or loafs, are attained. By the approach in accordance with the present invention, the yield of acceptable, commercially salable sliced product is enhanced considerably and the quantity of product waste is reduced significantly. Furthermore, operational characteristics of the slicing devices are enhanced. More particularly, by proceeding in accordance with the present invention, it is possible to slice frozen or partially frozen food sticks on a truly continuous basis and at enhanced feed and slicing rates without incurring the inefficient and serious problem of jamming of the slicing equipment due in large measure to having the slicing equipment pull a severed frozen chub out of the orifice assembly as a large chunk of product that cannot be adequately handled by the slicing blade, resulting in jamming of the slicing equipment. Jamming, of course, necessitates a shut-down of the slicing line and perhaps associated machinery upstream and/or downstream of the slicing line in order to clear the jam, often requiring manual intervention by an operator, which can itself reduce the shelf life of the sliced product.
In summary, the present invention achieves these objectives and provides advantageous results along these lines by processing large food sticks, loafs and the like in a frozen state and at a relatively fast continuous feed rate through slicing apparatus which provides some lateral support for the loaf or stick at a location substantially adjacent to or very closely spaced from a slicing blade having specific properties. The blade of the invention features a flat top surface of the slicing blade which is substantially parallel to the cut surface of the frozen stick or the like being sliced. The flat top surface has a minimum average width along the cutting edge of the blade which provides what has been found to be an adequate degree of support for the sticks being continuously sliced, even when the sticks have been sliced to their butt ends. This combination has been found to control butt pull-through at the slicer and has been found to significantly increase yield and reduce waste of the products being sliced, while enhancing slicing line utilization.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for continuously slicing large food products in the form of sticks, chubs, loafs, chunks and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved continuous slicing method and apparatus which includes the use of a slicing blade having a flat top surface or flat land width surface which engages and supports the food product during the actual continuous slicing of same.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for slicing frozen food products on a continuous basis in order to improve the yield of product processed through a slicer in a frozen or partially frozen state while tolerating relatively fast slicing speeds.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.